ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER (Season Two)/Plot/Present Day
Episode Thirteen A new batch of guests are selected after they have won a special lottery. Everything seems to be going well until at the first dinner, a mysterious voice announces that the game has begun, the game of murder. The Paranoid guests are frightened by this experience and even more so when they find someone dead. They must now spend Day 2 of their lives here at Wikia Manor solving the case of how they died and who has commited murder. Guests, Crimes, and Backstories The Following Guests are as shall follow; as well as their crimes and backstories: Nate takes a drink of champagne, and then suddenly falls to the ground Dead. YUP HE'S THE FIRST VICTIM. YOU'RE WELCOME GUYS. Crime Scene *Different colored champagne *Shattered Glass Last Known Whereabouts *Mashed up Berries in Trash The Morgue *Redness in Skin The Riddle Hey Fiddle Diddle The Guests and the Riddle The Cow Jumped Over the Moon But he jumped just a moment too Soon. '' ''Welcome to the first riddle of the Island. '' ''I'm Big Brother, watching from the Highland. '' ''Nate choked his little self with one last breath Look for where wine is made to find the cause of Death. '' ''Three Keys will be left for you to unlock the clue Then, use the clue and go to the room that is blue 'Discovery from Riddle' Rosary Pea/Abrin The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that Scoot and Drillo are In Danger. The COD The Cause of Death was Abrin. Overarching Clues The Arrival of the Guests; the killer's appearence, the relevation that they are here for a purpose. Episode Fourteen Scoot is found dead floating in the pool. Crime Scene *Weight used to pull Scoot down Last Known Whereabouts (Room) *A Rag *A Message: The Time is in only Ten Days, beware for Death comes in many ways. *Paper with 5 digit code The Morgue *Cloth-like fiber in nose The Riddle To find the truth you must go under the sea (The Pool) Unlock the chains that set you free Then, take the box and return to your room. '' ''If you have the wrong box, go back with a zoom. (multiple boxes) Open the box with a five digit code. (given eariler in Scoot's Room) After you unlock the box, go into your mode. Take the slip of paper and find the code on the title of a book of history (library) Prehaps then you'll get another piece of this Wikia Island Mystery 'Discovery from Riddle' *Chloroform bottle *A History Book. The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that AB and Drillo are In Danger. At the end of the episode, Tyran finds a file under his door. He looks at it and sees a picture of an equation. The COD The Cause of Death was Drowning. The killer left a message in the room, then when Scoot saw it, was chloroformed in the mouth. He woke up with a chain and a weight to his leg. The Killer then pushed him into the pool, making him drown. Overarching Clues A history book detailing the history of the island and the consquitors (found by Charles in the past in episode four). An equation given to Tyran by the Killer. A message left in Scoot's room. The sign of the hotel spelling THE BUTLER DIES. Episode Fifteen Someone knocks on AB's door after he is not found at the cafe. The door is burst down to see Charles in the room, with AB dead, and a cup with a mysterious substance in his hand. Crime Scene *Mysterious Cup with substance in it *Vomit on the ground *A pink flower in the window Lab *Reports of Abrin from episode 1 *Reports of missing bottle of acid (for episode 5) *and a table that shows poisionus and non-poisionus substances. http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130722114542/whodunnit/images/1/1a/CS5-9.jpg *Police records on everyone, Charles's Father, Rob, a man named The Doctor, David King, and a man named Eric. It also includes records on Arthur, Clark, Vicki, and Diana as well as Charles himself. *Scanner that reveals the substance is alcohol. The Morgue *Hives *Rash *Diary (in evidence) stating that he felt Drowsy, and had a hard time seeing. The Riddle '' Tba'' 'Discovery from Riddle' *Video Feed from an unknown camera proving Charles is incoccent *A mashed up bowl with Oleander in it *A bottle of wine The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that Speedy and Drillo are In Danger. The COD The Cause of Death was Oleander. The killer mashed up Oelander from the window of AB's room, and mashed it up. He then placed the mashed powder into a dosage of alcohol and switched it out with the one Charles was planning to give to AB. Overarching Clues The Police Records, the video feed from a camera revealed to be possessed by Sub. Meanwhile, we discover that the maid is actually Vicki. Episode Sixteen It cuts to everyone returning to the Hotel. They rush in Drillo into the Morgue, who has a cannonball lodged into his body. He's still alive, but bleeding. As everyone tries to save him, Speedy sings Breath . However, as the song ends, Jack confrims that he's dead. It cuts to the logo. The Two Teams have seperated into different groups, going to the different locations. Crime Scene - Church *A cannon Last Known - His Room *Business Cards with random numbers on them The Morgue *A giant gash where the Cannonball hit During one of the 3, Brandon and Sub are together. Sub tells Brandon that he knows about the relationship and that it must end. Brandon has to choose. Afterwards, Brandon, Speedy, and Vicki (in the past) begin singing Chasing Cars. Right afterwards, Charles and Vicki have a dicussion about why she's here, and all that stuff. When she leaves, Vicki singsIf I Die Young while thinking about what she would want if she died. The Riddle '' Tba'' 'Discovery from Riddle' *Complicated Machine After the riddle Brandon breaks the relationship. Shocked by it, and saddened, Speedy sings Wrecking Ball/Cannonball emotionally. The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that Tyran and Jack are In Danger. Its also revealed what Tyran has learned what the message was. It reveals the solar system will go into alignment in a number of days. It also reveals of a coming lunar eclispe and mentions " The Gate, The Key, and the Map " . We also find that Lego was the one who told Sub, as he sings Don't Fall in Love. However, as he finishes the song.... we learn that Omi was listening the whole time. The COD The Cause of Death was a Cannonball. The killer took a timer and connected it to a series of wires that went to a small gate. The gate kept a marble from going down. When the timer went off, the wires snapped, opening the gate. The Marble would go down and hit two buttons, one that turns on a burner and one that turns on a machine. The machine would have a match, swerve to the burner, light the match, and go to the cannon. The Cannon would also be connected to advanced GPS machine that would allow it to hit whatever it was tracking. It would then light the cannon till it shot the cannonball at Drillo. Overarching Clues The Message Tyran Decoded revealing infomation about the mystery. Vicki is revealed to be undercover. Episode Seventeen Tyran is found dead on the golf course. Omi tells Omni about what he knows. Crime Scene #''Evidence #1 - Water Bottle uncapped'' #''Evidence #2 - Burns on the grass'' #''Evidence #3 - Water Bottle Cap Melted'' #''Evidence #4 - A box of matches'' #''Evidence #5 - A Golf Club '' Omi and Brandon go here, and Omi talks to Brandon about what he's learned. He reveals the truth about Lego to Brandon. Last Known - Tyran's room *A message saying that there will be a golf tournament today and that everyone is to be there at a certain time *A Diary mentioning how the alignment may have dramatic effects on the island and the world. Tyran also has books about consquidors, which include Ponce De Butler, a news article about the earthquake that destroyed the town, a news article about the Doctor, and the discovery of mysterious gold triangle pieces in Stonehedge, and in Cairo. Omni and Speedy go here, and he talks to Speedy about it. He then reveals to Speedy the truth about Lego. The Morgue *Burns in the mouth *Burns around the mouth *Teeth damage (disolved or crumbleing) *blisters around the mouth *Swelling around the mouth The Riddle '' Tba'' 'Discovery from Riddle' *Sulfric Acid *Switched out Bottle of Water *Flavoring During the riddle, Lego doesn't get any clues. The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that Lego and Ultra are In Danger. Brandon and Speedy get back together. The COD The Cause of Death was Sulfric Acid. It was stolen many episodes ago, then put into an empty water bottle, and capped. Since it looked like water, Tyran didn't tell the difference. Plus, the acid was flavored. Overarching Clues A Diary mentioning how the alignment may have dramatic effects on the island and the world. Tyran also has books about conquistadors, which include Ponce De Butler, a news article about the earthquake that destroyed the town, a news article about the Doctor, and the discovery of mysterious gold triangle pieces in Stonehedge, and in Cairo. Episode Eighteen Lego was found dead in the Kitchen. He's fried. Crime Scene *A Paper with instructinons on how to make a chair *Pamplet on Excutions at the Wikia Island Federal Penitentiary Last Known (his room) *The hair *A razor *A can of oil The Morgue *No hair *Oily residue on the body *Burns The Riddle '' Tba'' 'Discovery from Riddle' *An Electric Chair *Video showing Lego's death *TV *Duck Tape The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that Speedy and Sub are In Danger. In the distance, a submarine appears, and heads towards the ruins of the prision. The COD The Cause of Death was the Electric Chair. The Killer went to Lego's room, and duck taped him. He then shaved him with a razor in his room. He then dosed him in oil before carrying him to a secret room where he shocked Lego before putting him in the kitchen. He filmed it happening. Overarching Clues The mysterious submarine, the pamplet of the excuctions. Ponce De Butler's message about the Fiend. The Revealation to the Present Day Guests about the Five. Episode Nineteen Brandon bursts open a door, to find Speedy on a table. She has a bunch of cut marks on her, and as she looks at Brandon... she dies. Brandon screams as Omni drags him away. As Omni drags him away, the building (the former Police Station) explodes. CUTS TO 36 HOURS EARILER *10 AM - Everyone gets a message saying that there will be a period without any MURDER. During this time, they suggest properly having funerals for all the current victims. *3 PM - In the meanwhile, Sub dicusses with Charles about what he's discovered, and Charles reveals his past to him for the first time. Charles begins to show signs of affection towards Vicki. *8 PM - At Night, Speedy and Brandon have a hidden wedding with themselves and Jack, who is the only one who can legally wed them. They have a romantic moment with some hinting at ... ya know. THE NEXT MORNING 10 AM - Brandon wakes up, to find a car crash dummy next to him. He looks around, but Speedy is missing. He begins to panic, until a letter falls from the roof. He says that Brandon must solve the crime to save his love. A Crime yet to occur. That's when he sees the dummy also has a letter. The letter has a list of the Crime Scenes, Last Known, and Morgue. The TV then turns on and has a countdown. 12 HOURS. Crime Scene (The Theatre) 11 HOURS LEFT *A Sandbag that fell on Speedy *Red Dye Last Known (Brandon's Room) 10 HOURS LEFT *Cut ropes The Morgue 8 HOURS LEFT *Bullet in the Dummy Speedy's chest *Red ink on the skin During the riddle, the sounds of Speedy screaming are heard. The Riddle 3 HOURS LEFT Tba 'Discovery from Riddle' *Silencer *Chloroform *An Address to Speedy's Location (Cipher) They attempt to solve the cipher (same kind as REZNP) with only an hour and a half left. Once they figure it out, they realize its the police station. Charles offers to drive, but the Hotel Bus's engine is damaged. Brandon fixes it, with only an half an hour left. They get on the bus, and start driving on the bus to the ruins of the town. As they reach the ruins, they run. Brandon bursts into the police station, and it cuts to the opening scene. The Dinner and the Next Victim There is no dinner scene. Speedy is dressed, then put in a sleeping position, and put on a boat. As everyone stands around her, as her boat floats to the river, they row roses. This includes Brandon, Charles, and Vicki. It ends with Brandon crying with Jack. The COD The "Fake" Cause of Death was a Silencer Gun. In this "fake" crime, Speedy was drugged with Chloroform to the stage, where she was shot with a silencer. He then cut a sandbag with red dye, making it look like that had killed him. The "true" cause of death were bombs. Overarching Clues The discovery of Charles being THE BUTLER, and Omni being the Hero. Doctor Kross being revealed alive and well. He is revealed to be the funding of all of the Killer's projects. Him and Ultra (though the audience believes its the Fiend) discuss the Five, and Ultra reveals he's already figured it all out. However, they agree that Vicki needs to be eliminated. Episode Twenty It cuts to a PREVIOUSLY on segment. Omi jumps into the ocean and kills himself (or so we think). Its discovered the Killer somehow did kill him. We also learn the silencer from the last episode has disappeared. Crime Scene (The Cliff) *Ancient journal with the location of the key Last Known (his room) *Diary of Symptoms *Vomit The Morgue *Vomit all over his shirt *Opened container of chemicals (empty) The Riddle '' Tba'' 'Discovery from Riddle' *Container of Salvia D. The Dinner and the Next Victim Jack and Sub are put up for In Danger. The COD The Cause of Death was Salvia D. Overarching Clues Jack is believed to be the King, while Brandon is believed to be the Betrayer and Ultra the Founder. This is due to Jack being a judge, Brandon having betrayed Speedy once, and Ultra being the founder of his own comic book company. (Though this is false). Sub finds files about his birth mother, and learns he may adopted. Sub's also revealed to be a spy. The Map is refound by Vicki. Brandon finds at the crime scene a clue to the Key's location. Vicki is nearly killed during the riddle by a bomb planted in her room (the discovery is in her room). Its later revealed that Kross and the Fiend had planned for Vicki to die. They discuss how the bomb failed, Vicki is still alive, and how they have the Map and the location of the Key now. Kross exclaims that they must take other measures, and suggest that the Betrayer could help them. The Fiend laughs, beleving its time for the Endgame. Kross then asks " Question is, will the betrayer be willing to betray Charles and the rest of the Five? " Episode Twenty One It starts off with Kross, the Fiend, and the Betrayer talking about the trouble they're facing. Kross, angry with the two of them says " They have the Five, the Map, and soon the key! What do we have? Nothing! ". The Fiend says that its time to eliminate the last non-member of the Five, so that the final stages of their plan can continue. The Betrayer then gets a phone text from Charles, confriming the Key has been found. Kross declares that the Betrayer is to get closer to the Map and the Key, and find out whoever has it. Kross then smiles, saying that he will enjoy these next few hours. He laughs, as the rest of the group also begins laughing. LOGO. Charles and Vicki are looking at the key and the Map, trying to decide what to do with it. Suddenly an explosion occurs. Charles runs to the source of the explosion, Jack's room. He kicks down the door, to see Jack holding on for dear life. He falls as Charles races to save him. Jack grabs onto the edge of the floor, which is falling into the ocean. As Charles tries to save him, a shooter from the floor above (Ultra, but the readers think its the Killer) stops him. Charles falls down, landing on Jack's leg. Omni appears and tries to pick them up, but Jack tells Omni to save Charles first. Charles is saved, as Charles tells Omni to get Vicki and first-aid from the Hospital/Morgue. Charles tries to save Jack, but Jack tells him no. He says that clearly he's not one of the five. He tells Charles that he's meant to die, its better off that way. He tells Charles to get the Map and Key, go to the Mountain, defeat the Fiend, destroy the artifacts, and (insert quote Officer Rob said). Charles asks " What? " and then the shooter reappears, shooting Jack. He is shot in the right side of the chest, and he lets go, falling into the ocean. Vicki returns with the kit, but Charles looks at her. 3 hours later, Jack is found dead. This means Sub is one of the Five, but no one knows who he is, or why. Omni suggests that he'll go to _____ after he puts away the Map and Key. Ultra says he'll go with him, but Brandon asks he if can do it instead. Omni turns him down, as Brandon looks a bit annoyed. Crime Scene *Bomb Fragments Crime Scene #2 (The Room above Charles) *Gun Casings The Morgue *Bullet in chest *Bomb bruses Between these events, and the riddle, Sub questions Charles about a John King. Charles tells him about Episode 2. Sub then nods, and asks when the events happened. Charles tells him 25 years ago. Sub takes deep breaths, as he reveals that the woman John King loved, is his mother. This means John King is his father, making him the true King. Charles is shocked by this. The Riddle '' Tba'' 'Discovery from Riddle' *Silencer Gun (the one that "supposely" killed the Fake Speedy). The Dinner and the Next Victim The Dinner is very quiet. They send off the bodies of Omi and Jack away. The Five discuss the Map and the Key. Sub suggests destroying, which Omni says they can't, its too valueable. Charles mentions that Jack wanted to go to the Mountain. Brandon suggests they do that on the Night of the Dead, reach the "Gate". and destroy the Fiend. Ultra agrees, and agrees to keep the Map and Key safe. Sub asks what if the Killer gets his hands on it. Brandon says that there's only the Five now, they all have to be alive to reach the Gate. There won't be any more killings. Charles then warns them that they are facing an evil so strong, its ruined his father's life, his life, and theirs. Its caused so much pain on the island. They are facing a demon that has manipulated all of them. Vicki agrees, and tells the guests the truth about her. Sub also explains that he is really an agent assigned by the International Wikian Police Force. He reveals he knew that Charles was here, and that there would be trouble here. However, he had no idea. This forms a rift between everyone, as they go their seperate ways, Charles says outloud to Vicki, " Vicki, I've been thinking. The bombs, the location, this hotel... I don't think the Killer is working alone. I have a suspiction that there's a greater evil on this island... and he knows a bit of German. " Meanwhile, far away.... in the Church, observing from a far distance... is the Fiend. The Time has Come, '' ''the Trials are Done. '' ''An Alliance of Three, '' ''Will Soon Set Me Free. '' The COD The Cause of Death was a shot in the chest. Overarching Clues Sub is revealed to the be the true 5th member of the Five. Its discovered that the child of John King's lover is Sub. Charles discovers Kross is behind all of this, but keeps it to himself and Vicki. All the guests learn about Sub and Vicki. The Fiend makes his first in-costume appearence in the present. Episode Twenty Three With the Night of the Dead in one day, with only four guests, Charles, and Vicki still alive, and the rediscovery of the Map, along with the actual Key, everything is in place. The Five and Vicki quickly discover that only a special fire can destroy the Map, and that fire is only at the Gate. So, they must go to Fiend Mountain to finish what was started by Richard, Rob, the Mayor, the Doctor, and Eric. Meanwhile, the Fiend attacks the Hotel and the Doctor, along with the Fiend and his mysterious associtate begin to follow the Five as they proceed into the Mountain, and pass the trials.... 'Trial #1: In the Name of the Island' They reach the door, and open it. They then have to go through a puzzle to spell the name of the island in spanish. They step on W, but it breaks through. Sub then recounts that before the island was claimed by Wikia, it was known as Mystery Island. This is the original name of the island. They step on the letters for Mystery Island, which in Spanish is ''Isla del Misterio so they step on that. Element: Earth. 'Trial #2: A Leap of Faith' They reach a valley that is too big to jump. It says to take a leap of Faith. Brandon decides to take this, having a much stronger belief after the relationship with Speedy. Everyone gets back as he relaxes, and thinks about his relationship with Speedy. After a while, he takes a deep breath and takes a step. He lands on a solid ground, revealing for him to be on a tiny stretch of land reaching to the end of the valley. Its an illusion, it makes it look like he'll fall when it won't. The Five plus Vicki get over there. Element: Aether 'Trial #3: The Sword of the Butler' They reach a dead end. Inside, is a replica of the Town during the time of the Consquitors. There's also a sword with a special ruby in it. There's a staircase that leads to a small hole in the mountain. Its a whole to the sunlight outside. There's also a few mirrors. They move the mirrors so the light reflects off the mirrors, and into the ruby of the sword, put into the ground at a special slot. The light hits the ruby, which sends a beam at a point in the town. Its the Church. Ultra goes to the Church, and finds a latch. He pulls it up, and reveals a tunnel downwards. (Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_SGlGHF_XQ). Music: http://youtu.be/YFmoVfi9ie4?t=2m Element: Light 'Trial #4: The Doorway to Hell' They go down the tunnel to a red lava door. To open the door, they must unlock it with the Key. They open it, and the door is lit on fire, burning it. They save the key though. Element: Fire 'Trial #5: Up is Down' They walk on a path to a ship in the middle of a lake inside the mountain. Looking around, they don't see anything of value except a switch. Once they flip it, the path is After its done, Looking around, they can't find anything. Charles looks at the map, and finds the UP IS DOWN part. He and the five flip the ship, and they find a tunnel. They swim down, as it makes a U turn. They get out of the tunnel, and continue onwards. Element: Water Conclusion Season Finale Beginning It views the Gate, when two of the five circles on it become eyes, red eyes. The Fiend, in a more demonic and omnipotent voice begins to speak. Soon, soon I will be FREE. The Time is nearly at hand. The planets are coming into alignment, working toward my release. As are you, even though you know it not, I forged you. You are my proudest creation. So come now, be strong, and set your master free. So that I may bath this world..... IN FIRE! MWHAHAHAHAA.... The Conclusion